


HOME

by moonsfics



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: another drabble request from tunblr :):“You’re the best part of me.” &  “Let’s move in together.” | w/Yoongi





	HOME

It wasn’t long after dating Yoongi that you both fell into a comfortable routine. Sure, he was busy with work the majority of the time, and you had a year of school left, but you always had more free time than he did. For this, it became routine to meet him at his place the days you had school, right after class. Bring something to eat, or cook something, or just eat the leftovers from the takeout from the day before. You practically lived at his place, minus the having all of your belongings there. Sure, you had a few clothing items in a drawer he gave you six months into dating, but most of the time you ended up in his clothes.

His social phobia was comfortable working from home, with little to no contact with other humans—other than you and his best friends—for weeks on end. He loved his job, and you never really got the appeal of coding, but it was something he was always passionate about. On the side, he started configuring a music app with Namjoon and Hoseok, but that had been placed on the back burner when their careers moved forward and they devoted more time to it, but today was one of those they had set aside for the app.

When you walk into apartment, Yoongi’s whiteboard is out, his hand loosely gripping a dry erase marker and scribbling patters on the board while Namjoon stands to the side examining his side of the board—the larger side, occupying most of the app design.

“Man, after this is finished, people are goin to say ‘Spotify who?’”

You laugh at Hoseok’s remark, “He’ll yeah!” That springs the attention of the three men who hadn’t realized you’d slipped in quietly.

“I didn’t know you’d be here today,” you say as you walk around the couch, towards the coffee table, “lucky for you, I brought food to last Yoongi three days, so eat up!”

The men stretch out their limbs and make groaning, almost moaning noises when they approach the bag of takeout. With an egg roll in his mouth, Hoseok turns to give you a look of absolute gratitude and shakes another egg roll at you, “You’re a saint Y/N!” he says, well at least that’s what you think he says.

You laugh and shake your head at him, “Chew, then speak Hobi,” you say and pat his head lightly.

You turn to your boyfriend, who’s standing to your side, already chomping food, with a third of the container he’s eating from already gone. “Have you guys not eaten anything all day?”

“Nope!” they all say in unison.

“Wait,” Yoongi stops eating, his fork midair as he looks up at the ceiling, “that’s a lie, I had some cheese for breakfast.”

You frown, “You had cheese? Like, a piece of cheese?”

He smiles sheepishly at you and you roll your eyes. Despite your annoyance with his constant mistreatment of his body, you lean forward and tilt your face lightly to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh,” Yoongi says when he feels your lips against his cheek. He drops his fork and wounds it around your waist to pull you closer, allowing the kiss to linger. “Hi,” he says with a grin so wide you can se who’s gums. Your body fills with warmth and happiness at the look on his face, so you plant another kiss on his cheek.

“Can you guys not? I’m trying to eat,” Namjoon grumbles in between huge bites of his food.

Sticking your tongue out at him while Yoongi gives him the middle finger, you walk away from them and head to the kitchen to get them something to drink, and find something to eat, knowing well that the men are going to engulf everything you bought. Yoongi always pays you half for the food you bring, and if you ever bring food for any of the guys they always pay you back, so you don’t mind not getting to eat anything from the takeout. You find cold pizza in the fridge and heat it up while you get everyone some bottled iced tea from the pack Yoongi has.

When all the empty containers litter the living room, the guys go back to work, and you sit by the table to read your textbook and annotate.

You feel Yoongi’s eyes dart towards you every once in a while, every now and again catching his stare and flushing at the warm, loving look on his face.

You loose track of time, by the time Hoseok and Namjoon leave you’re a chapter ahead on your studies. The door closes behind their loud goodbyes and you turn to your phone to your notifications and check the time. It’s 1am, you’re glad you don’t have school or work tomorrow, so you get to sleep in with Yoongi on his warm bed.

Suddenly, your boyfriend’s ass is sitting by your closed textbook, and you look up to find his warm smile again. He reaches with a hand to brush the hair from your face. With your eyes fluttering, you lean into his touch. Exhaustion meets you behind the blackness of your eyes, its so heavy that it’s difficult to open your eyes again. You’re suddenly aware of the ache up your back and calves, and when you start to stand a small noise leaves your lips and you lose balance. Thankfully, Yoongi catches you, his hands going to your waist as you grip his shoulders to steady yourself.

“Oops,” you whisper and sheepishly look up at Yoongi. He smiles and pulls you in between his legs and against him.

Studying his face, you linger on the bags under his eyes, his bloodshot eyes, and the exhaustion he’s also expelling.

Winding your arms around his neck, you lean up towards him. He meets you half way and instantly pulls you in closer and kisses you. The kiss is tender and tired, lips moving slowly against each other. Yoongi moans and wraps his arms round you and pulls you in closer. Finger find themselves tangled in his hair, and your tongue sneaks slightly out, he parts his lips and allows the kiss to deepen. Tongues brush together sleepily. It lasts a minute or so longer, until Yoongi leans back, moan eliciting from your throat in protest. He chuckles. When your eyes open he’s looking at you again, eyes tender and smiling along with his lips. His dark eyes bore into yours, suddenly making you forget about your surroundings, or you’d body ache, or tiredness.

“You’re the best part of me,” Yoongi whispers, making your heart flutter at his words, and your stomach flip at the deep, gravely tone of his sleepy voice. His eyes widen, realizing what he said, and his cheeks flush. “I-I mean... you’re the best part of my day...”

You kiss his nose, and it looks like he flushes darker.

“You’re the best part of me too, Yoongi. I love you.”

He grins, leans down to kiss you again, and whispers against your lips, “I love you too, baby.”

Loving kisses and soft touches are exchanged for a while longer, until finally you manage to drag the lovesick man to his room, and out of his clothes, into his pajamas, and into bed. He wraps himself around you as soon as you follow him into the bed, his body molding to yours. With his face buried in your neck, he plants small kisses and pulls your side in closer to him.

Suddenly, his face leans back to look at you, somehow finding your eyes quickly with the dim light entering the dark room from the window.

“What? Got an idea?”

He nods dreamily, “Yeah... I just thought... let’s move in together?”

“What?” His words send a rush of adrenalin, making you suddenly wide awake.

“Yeah,” he says as he props his head up, “you’re here a lot, you practically live here, I love having you around, even if it’s just to sleep next to me. I love you... I hate it when you’re not here, it doesn’t feel... right. It’s like,” he looks at you, and you realize this is the most he’s ever been open about his feelings. Yoongi is not great at expressing deep feelings unless he’s having a breakdown, he’d rather tell you how he feels through touches, with clipped words of agreements to your confessions, with whispers before bed, in the middle of tender lovemaking, or when he has enough energy to fuck the daylights out of you. “when you’re not here, it feels like something is missing. Like you’re spending a few days away from me, and I can’t wait until you’re back. You’re... my home, I want to feel like I have home with me every night...”

His eyes bore into yours, his teeth bite over his bottom lip, his expression the most vulnerable you’ve ever seen him to be.

You realize your heart is beating loudly against your chest. You know the answer to his question.

He’s your home too.

A grin breaks out over your features, instantly making Yoongi sigh. Before you’re even done nodding in agreement, he’s kissing you.

The excitement is followed by tender kisses and touches, clothes being lost between sheets, and warm skin against warm skin. Topping it all off with quiet whispers of I love you’s and expressions of unadulterated happiness.


End file.
